Mobile devices often provide multimedia functionality. In addition to providing communication functionality, mobile devices are also typically equipped to display images or other multimedia information to a user.
It is desired to address or ameliorate one or more shortcomings or disadvantages associated with existing ways of displaying caller ID information on a mobile device, or to at least provide a useful alternative to such ways.